The Unlikely Couple
by Kpig666
Summary: Elena is still getting used to being a vampire, and after a strange death occurs, Rebekah comes to help.
1. Chapter 1

**The Unlikely Couple**

Birds were quietly chirping as Elena woke to the subtle breeze of her open window. Another day, Elena thought. She got up and shivered as the cool air brushed against her skin, inhaling deeply, Elena reluctantly threw off the covers to get ready for the day.

The warm, yet harsh, drops of water hit her skin as Elena showered, hitting only one half of her body as the other half was left with goose bumps. "Ah, that's better" Elena softly sighed as she got out of the shower and wrapped the fluffy towel around her. She looked in the mirror. Examining her body shape, then, she peered at her face. Her blood red sclera's and the red pumping veins frightened her. "Breakfast time" she sighed, as if it were a bad thing.

Elena got dressed, straightened her hair, did her makeup and got ready for the day. The house was quiet, as Matt and Jeremy had gone away for the weekend to watch football. She started her way down the stairs, while tying up her hair, when she felt her phone vibrating over and over. She answered her phone.

"Hey Stephan" Elena chirped "I was just thinking about you" She smiled,

"Elena? I've done something horrible" Stephan said clearly holding back tears "You'll never forgive me, oh I'm so hopeless!"

"What's going on?" Elena questioned, worried, had something happened to Damon, Caroline or Bonnie?

Stephan bursts through the door crying this time "I killed him! I can't believe I killed him, well I can, but I shouldn't have let myself start in the first place!" Stephan was frantic,

"What's going on!" Elena demanded. Then at that moment Damon bursts in the door, sadness in his eyes,

"Stephan's on human blood again, that's what" Damon said quietly, trying not to make eye contact with Elena.

"Wait, what happened?!" Elena demanded, she was terrified that he was off the rails again, and that she couldn't do anything to stop it,

"Not what, but who Elena" Damon said, he was clearly being serious, and at that moment Stephan bursts,

"I Killed Jeremy!" He shouted

Elena was frozen, she couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she couldn't breathe. All she could think was 'how dare I'. Jeremy was her brother and therefore her responsibility, and she let a fucking _ripper_ get to him?!

"get out" Elena finally managed to whisper

"Elena," Damon pleaded, he felt guilty for his brother, Damon knew how much Elena meant to him

"I said get out!" Elena said in a still quiet, but harsh tone. She couldn't look at them

"ok, let's go" Damon said quietly as he motioned for his brother to come. As the slowly started to leave Stephan turned around and ran to Elena

"I feel horrible, I am a blood sucking dick who took advantage of your brother, I am a killer! I should be killed myself, actually you know what? kill me right now Elena, KILL ME!" Stephan yelled crying on his knees "please" he pleaded, honesty and horror in his eyes.

"what part of get out DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Elena screamed, and with that she picked up Stephan and Damon and threw them out the window.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE EITHER OF YOU AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME, HE WAS THE ONLY FAMILY I HAD LEFT, I WOULD'VE STOPPED YOU! do you know what the worst part is? it's that you probably had fun ripping his defenselessness body to shreds" Elena tried to rub that last part in as deep as she could, and then she shut the curtains with a grunt. Then she sat in the corner of the room and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile back at the Salvatore boarding house, Damon was trying to console his heart broken brother,

"Stephan you know we have talk about this" Damon tried to sound comforting, but that wasn't working

"What's to talk about, I murdered my ex-girlfriend's brother, what part don't you get? I've just lost her forever. The one person I can't live without, I now have to live without because I literally ripped her happiness apart!" Stephan said trying with all his might not to cry, and then Damon couldn't take it anymore,

"I've lost her too you know! Why is everything always about you Stephan? You got both the girls I loved with all my heart, and you broke both of their hearts. Oh I'm sorry Stephan, what did you expect from drinking human blood? You knew you would go off the rails and you still did it. And you know what, I don't give a damn, I don't give a shit what you say about that, it's your fault Stephan, YOUR FAULT!" Damon yelled, then in the blink of an eye Stephan ripped Damon's head off.

"Oh My God Damon!" Elena shouted, she lost two loved ones in one week. At this point she felt like ripping out her own heart, it's already ripped out emotionally. Elena's heart stopped instantly as she heard footsteps coming towards the living room, then Elena heard an all too familiar voice,

"Don't worry little gilbert, it's only me" Rebekah smirked

"Rebekah, what are you doing here?" Elena asked, preparing to die,

"Well I came to check on my darling brother and his ridiculous hybrids, and I was passing by and I heard someone crying, so I invited myself in and it turned out to be that dreamy ex-boyfriend of yours, so I asked what was wrong and he told me all about how he killed Jeremy and Damon" but Rebekah was cut off

"Stephan did this? Bu-but he wouldn't, it's Damon, I mean I know he's annoying but he wouldn't kill him?" Elena sounded confused and frightened

"Don't interrupt me! And indeed he did, but don't worry I took care of him" Rebekah said, looking pleased with herself

"You, you _killed_ him? You cruel bitch!" Elena stuttered

"on the contrary, he begged me to, he was going to wait till sunrise and take off his ring to torture himself, but then he heard me while he was crying over Damon's body and asked me to kill him, so I did" Rebekah tried to sound concerned but she just sounded like she didn't care, Elena just started crying again, so Rebekah sighed and sat next to her,

"Do you want to through a funeral?" Rebekah asked while rubbing Elena's back,

"Why are you being nice?" Elena said while wiping her eyes and sniffling,

"Is it so bad to be nice sometimes?" Rebekah questioned,

"no" sniffed Elena,

"then lets through a proper funeral for your brother and Damon, and then you can give them a proper goodbye, yes?" Rebekah said, she stood up and held her soft pale hand out to Elena,

"yes" Elena said after a long pause, still suspicious, Elena took the welcoming hand and stood up to prepare the funeral.


	3. Chapter 3

"No! Wait what, how much?! 6 thou, No! You can shove that up your ass!" Rebekah shouted, funeral home after funeral home, none of them were right.

"No luck with Bethany I guess?" Elena asked, she wanted this funeral to be perfect, with no stupid birth certificate, or forms, or 6 thousand dollars. Why couldn't things just be back to the way they were before she met Stephan, before her parents died, before she turned into a _vampire_.

"I don't get it, why don't we just throw our own funeral, I mean, it'll be way easier than going through all these funeral homes, and then you can say goodbye properly" Rebekah ranted, Elena thought for a second, Rebekah was right! She may be a lying, cheating, argumentative, and vindictive bitch, but she was right.

"You know what, your right, let's throw our own funeral" Elena cheered, this was a great idea! But why was Rebekah being so nice, and why had there been no sudden deaths yet? This was something Elena had to think about later, because they had a funeral to plan.

The black drapes were hung, the candles were lit, and the coffins were full.

"I brought a comfort drink" Rebekah said as she held out a bottle of whiskey for Elena to drink,

"Thanks, I think?" Elena said, grabbing the bottle and taking a sip

"So shall we start?" Rebekah asked with a welcoming hand held out and a warm smile on her face.

The funeral was far sadder than Elena had expected. Elena stood at the wooden podium Rebekah had built for the occasion, and breathed in deep, trying to hold her chin high and not break into tears before she started,

"Jeremy Gilbert, though not my biological brother, a brother none the less, I remember when you used to be the cheery little boy who's smile lit up the room, and I used to be that girl who would sneak out to parties on family night. And then our parents died" Elena took a deep breath, scrunching up her face to hold back tears

"You started smoking pot, drinking, and failing school, I started getting my head together, being neurotic and just a big pain in the ass, for both of us" Elena sniffled and straightened back up

"Then Vicki died, and your world was over, I knew you couldn't handle it so I asked Damon to compel you to forget, then you started getting better at school and Ric came into our lives" Elena smiled at the thought. Elena kept reminiscing about the past and what she loved about Jeremy and she did the same for Damon.

"But now Alaric, Jenna, Damon and you are dead. And are forever gone, I love you little brother" She finished with. Elena couldn't hold back any more, tears came flooding out of her eyes and she fell to Rebekah who wrapped her arms around Elena with a hug, and they just stayed there, Elena sobbing and crying in Rebekah's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena was a wreck. It had been hours, and she was still encased in Rebekah's arms. Rebekah was soothing Elena as well as she could until Elena stopped crying,

"See it's getting better already" Rebekah persuaded "Just give it time, and it will all go away"

Elena sniffled and wiped her eyes, but she didn't want to get up, there was something about Rebekah's arms that made her feel _safe_, and warm. It was like as long as she was there nothing could harm her.

"your good at that you know" Elena said

"good at what?" Rebekah questioned

"Comforting people, I mean I've lost so many people, and no one has comforted me like you have" Elena said quietly, it sounded so nice in her mind but after she said it, it sounded ridiculous 'no one has ever comforted me like you have' come on girl, get a grip!

"Well I haven't really had much practise, I mean I grew up with Niklaus for god sakes" Rebekah admitted. They both chuckled softly. Rebekah slid out from behind Elena and helped her up. "Now, are we going to drink these or what?" Rebekah stated gesturing at the bottles of whiskey on the couch, Elena laughed as Rebekah threw one to her. Rebekah quickly put some music on and sat back down with Elena.

"Glasses?" Elena asked

"Are we at the queen's house? Let's just drink from the bottle" Rebekah said in a 'obviously' tone

"CHEERS" the girls said at once, and drank.

After their 2nd bottle of whiskey, Elena turned down the music, and then motioned for Rebekah to sit on the couch,

"Lets play truth or dare!" Elena said excitedly "Right now! Sit with me!" Elena was shouting

"I don't like truth or dare, It's boring" Rebekah admitted

"Oh come oooonnnnnnnn" Elena wined while dragging Rebekah to the couch

"I'm only playing because almost everyone you love is dead" Rebekah said, she hadn't thought about what she said until it came out, Elena stopped smiling, ouch she thought,

"Oh fuck! Elena I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that, oh god I'm such an idiot! Why did I even come back?" then Rebekah remembered, she came back for Elena, because she loved Elena, she loved Elena's looks, she loved Elena's laugh, she loved how Elena made her mind whizz, but most of all she loved Elena's innocence. But that innocence was disappearing now, after a minute of silence Rebekah said,

"Ok, I'm just gonna leave, I don't want to say anything else to" Rebekah was stuck trying to find the word,

"offend you, I'm sorry" Rebekah said, and just as Rebekah got her stuff, she felt a hand on her arm,

"No, stay" Elena said, that innocent tone just melted Rebekah, and she couldn't help it, and suddenly in record speed Rebekah turned and placed a heart-warming kiss on Elena's soft angelic lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena's mind was running wild, everything was dreamlike, and she felt like she wasn't really there. She found herself kissing back, wanting, wait no, needing Rebekah's soft, warm, moist lips crashing against hers. Rebekah embraced Elena while continuing their kiss, Elena felt her hands going to hold Rebekah's waist, and one continuing to run through the original's soft, blond hair, getting tangled, Elena pulled softly, she had never had a kiss this passionate before, let alone kissed a girl. Rebekah was trying to pull Elena closer, but failing since they were as close as they could possibly get. Elena felt on top of the world, like Rebekah could fix all her problems. Elena reached for Rebekah's top, finding it difficult to lift, Rebekah pulled away from the kiss,

"You don't know how long I've waited for this" Rebekah said, breathless and looking Elena right in the eyes, those beautiful brown eyes, Rebekah could just stare for hours on end, lost in those gorgeous, gorgeous eyes, Elena looked straight back at her, observing every perfect detail of Rebekah's face,

"Less talking, more kissing" Elena said to her own surprise, but Rebekah didn't argue, just pulled Elena close and kissed her neck viciously, Elena let out a soft groan, and Rebekah giggled playfully. This was exactly how she imagined it except so much better, the emotions she felt were insane, and the fabulousness of it all was absolutely incredible. Elena was having these feelings as well, but then a thought dawned on her mind. She was having hot make-out session, with a hot original vampire, at a funeral, good old Elena's thoughts, taking the fun out of things and letting reality set in, fuck.

"Something's wrong" Rebekah said, breaking there kiss and searching Elena's eyes, "What's wrong, did I do something?" Rebekah sounded so worried, and her eyes showed it

"well, we are making out, at a funeral, my brothers funeral, Damon's and Stephan's funeral, it just doesn't feel right, I want to, I really do but just not now" Elena said trying as hard as she could not to hurt Rebekah, Rebekah's heart sunk and she suddenly felt nauseas,

"yeah, that's fine, I'll wait till you're ready, yup, umm give me a call? It's been nice" Rebekah said trying not to cry, finally she gets what she wants for once in her life and it's the wrong time for Elena, argh stupid girl, why don't you think before you act,

"Ok, I'll just, go now" Rebekah said, while walking out,

"Hey Rebekah" Elena called, Rebekah turned, did she change her mind? If she did Rebekah would seriously slam that gorgeous brunette onto the bed and fuck her then and there,

"Thankyou" Elena said sincerely, Rebekah walked out, punishing herself in her head.


End file.
